


Ten Points from Gryffindor

by Swindy_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swindy_92/pseuds/Swindy_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dumbledore announces a school-wide battle of the bands contest, Severus Snape sees it as a chance to finally prove that he can be more than the moody old potions master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Points from Gryffindor

When Mad-Eye Moody had sufficiently scared the children of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was free to introduce him and give an extra piece of news.  
“Students and faculty members are to be set a task this year.” The old man had a grin on his face so mischievous and childlike that only a fool would trust it.  
“A task?” Snape heard Professor Sprout mutter. “Oh, I hope it won’t interfere with lessons!”  
“Every person in this room,” Dumbledore went on, “is to form a band and at some point in the year perform a set of three songs.”  
“What?”  
“Oh gods, no!”  
“Sounds exciting”  
“Sounds like utter bollocks to me!”  
Voices throughout the Great Hall shared the student body’s mixed views on the idea, but Dumbledore’s smile remained.  
“Any who wish to, may perform as a solo act. Simply inform our sound equipment of your song choices, and help them to learn any original work or alterations to songs. Keep in mind that this will be a competition, and a rushed or ill-prepared performance would be most dissapointing.”  
The room fell silent. It wasn’t a joke, and Severus Snape was shocked that the headmaster could trust some of these students with public performance time.  
“With that, I bid you all good night, and wish each and every one of you the best of luck in your studies and your rehearsals. Be sure to band together soon, for the bonds between you must be strong to face the challenge ahead.”  
Of course, there’s some moral message in this, Snape thought, typical Dumbledore.  
“Oh,” the students halted as Dumbledore turned to face them again. “Before I forget, the winner gets a prize beyond their wildest dreams. Good night, all.”  
Excited murmurs shot around the room, and Snape could tell that all of the students (not to mention most of the faculty) were growing much fonder of this “battle of the bands” idea.

The next day, the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan performed in the evening. Dumbledore had set up a large stage just outside of the castle, with tables arranged as well as stalls, so that dinner could be eaten in a well-heated tent during performances. After two Weird Sisters covers, an original song began, and Severus Snape took careful mental note of all the detention-worthy lyrics.  
“Snape is an arse!  
His class is such a farce!  
Why do they let him teach us?  
I tell you, Snape is an arse!”  
“I suppose you think you’re funny?” Snape demanded of the trio as soon as they left the stage. “We’ll see how clever your little song seems from detention, for the next month.”  
“Sorry, sir.” Fred and George answered at once, before darting over to their friends, Lee in close pursuit, all three snickering as they went.  
“Don’t worry about Snape,” he heard one of the older Gryffindor girls say, “he’s gonna be the laughing stock of the school when it gets to his set.”  
“You,” he said in the general direction of their table, “can join those three in detention for the rest of this week.”  
Severus managed to keep a cool, uncaring persona throughout dinner, but he knew the girl was right. It hadn’t really occurred to him that he would have to perform, and that no one would want to join him. He went straight over the Minerva, hoping she would at least take pity on him, but she gave some over-long, rambling excuse about starting a girl group with Professors Sprout and Trelawney. Pretending that he wasn’t painfully aware of Sybil and Minerva’s many clashes, he pretended not to feel as dejected as he did.  
Fine then, he thought. If no one will join me, then I suppose I’ll have to do it alone.

Writing lyrics didn’t seem too tough of a task. Even the Weasley twins had managed some clever wordplay in their song. In reality, Severus proved not to be up to the task. Blaming this on the distraction of continually shushing the four students who insisted on chattering throughout their detention, he later found the task to be just as arduous when left in peace.  
“Struggling there, Severus?” Professor Moody had let himself into the office, and proceeded to sit across the desk from Severus, who was still staring at an ink-spotted but otherwise blank sheet of parchment.  
“Indeed, I am, Professor Moody, though I hardly see how that’s any of your business.”  
“Please,” Moody’s magical eye spun in all directions, taking in the whole office, “call me Alastor, we’re colleagues now, after all.”  
“Not for long,” Severus sighed, “now may I ask why you’ve entered my office without my permission?”  
“Obvious, isn’t it?”  
“No, not particularly… Alastor.”  
“Well, I knew this type of thing wouldn’t be up your ally. Thought you might want some help.”  
“Is this you offering to form a band with me, Moody?”  
“Oh, no no. I’m part of a duo with Fillius, he thinks my ‘dark, dark past’ will make for excellent lyrics.”  
“I presume I can’t simply join you?”  
“Afraid not, Fillius is quite set on this eighties pop duo idea. That and, he’s a wee bit terrified of you.”  
“Good.” Severus returned his focus to the still-blank parchment.  
“Alright, if you don’t want my help…” Moody began.  
“I don’t.”  
“Just remember, Severus, there’s a lot going on in muggle music that you and a lot of others here wouldn’t have heard a note of.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Good night, Moody.”


End file.
